ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 3/4/15
Match Card Dragon Gate Wrestling Episode 9 March 9th, 2015 San Diego California Convention Center Comi-Con Card Subjected to Change Match Card Match 1 Tyler Youngblood vs. Finn Balor Match 2 Kevin Steen vs. Ace Walker Match 3 Hardy Boyz vs. ReDRagon Match 4 Jessica Pink vs. Tina Walker Match 5 Main Event Hydro vs. Johnny "Epic" Douglas Match Results *I Just wanna be loved plays as the Camera shows fans cheering and hollering as they are getting pumped for tonight's show, the Camera goes to the Commentating booth. Kevin Kelly: Greetings from Anaheim California, in the Convention Center welcome to NWA: Primetime Wrestling I'm Kevin Kelly and next to me is my broadcast partner Wrestling Legend Steve Corino and tonight we've got a stack Card. Steve Corino: That's right its the first round matches with Tyler Youngblood taking on Finn Balor and in the main event its Hydro taking on Johnny Douglas. *"Young Cardinals" by AlexisOnFire hits as Tyler Youngblood comes out to the fans in a massive pop. Justin Roberts: From the Windy City weighing in at 227lbs. he is the NWA World Heavyweight Champion Tyler Youngblood. Kevin Kelly: Tyler Youngblood has held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship since Glory By Honor he's defeated men like Lashley, Batista, Shingo and YAMATO, and last Episode Ace Walker. Steve Corino: Youngblood is a bit pissed off by that cause he was robbed of the honorable match that he and Ace both wanted. *Catch your breath plays as Finn Balor steps out of the curtains looking at the fans as they give him a mix reaction. Justin Roberts: And his opponent from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland weighing in at 190 lbs. Finn Balor. Kevin Kelly: Finn Balor was just a bit short in getting the Television Championship away from Ace Walker he hit a few good moves nearly broke Ace's arm with an Armbar and hit three Bloody Sundays. Steve Corino: These two men are ready to beat the hell out of each other as the Ref rings the bell. Kevin Kelly: Tyler and Finn lock up as Balor gets the headlock in and then shows Youngblood his technical skills as he gets cocky. Steve Corino: Finn better not get too cocky cause he's not in the ring with just anyone its Tyler Youngblood. *Fans chant: Let's go Youngblood, Finn sucks let's go Youngblood, Finn sucks 5xs. Kevin Kelly: These fans are on the side of Youngblood and Tyler is laying in into Balor as he Irish whips Finn into the corner and Running forearm smash and a running bulldog cause he's the NWA World Heavyweight Champion. *Commercial Break Kevin Kelly: Welcome back Finn Balor is in control after Johnny Douglas has distracted Youngblood for just being out in the arena. Steve Corino: Douglas is just a cocky arrogant SOB who needs to get the living hell beat out of him. Kevin Kelly: Youngblood removes his elbow pad measures Balor for his finisher but Balor distracts the Ref asking about his teeth WHAT DOUGLAS COMING OUT TO THE RING AND HITS THE EPIC FAIL. *Fans chant: You suck 5xs. Steve Corino: That's not right Douglas had no right to do that. Kevin Kelly: Balor picks up Youngblood and lifts him up and hits the Blood Sunday and goes for the pin 1, 2, 3. *Catch your breath plays again as the ref holds up Balor's hand in victory. Justin Roberts: Here's your winner Finn Balor. Steve Corino: Man this isn't right Youngblood got screwed over by Douglas as he walks into the ring with the World title. Johnny Douglas: THIS WILL BE MINE YOUNGBLOOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE IN FOR COME BORDER WARS I WILL BE THE NEW NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. Steve Corino: All I gotta say I hope Hydro takes him out before the ppv this coming Sunday. Kevin Kelly: Well Steve you and me both up next is the NWA Television Champion Ace Walker taking on the Number one Contender Kevin Steen. *Get Ready to Fly hits as Ace Walker walks out of the curtains and the fans cheer the Champion as he gets into the ring. Justin Roberts: This match is set for one fall entering the ring first from Chicago, IL weighing in at 216lbs he is the NWA Television Champion Ace Walker. Kevin Kelly: Ace walker looking to get Johnny Douglas out of his mind due to the strength of Kevin Steen. Steve Corino: What's this its Johnny Douglas he jumped Ace Walker and EPIC FAIL to Ace what about the match with Kevin Steen. *Trainers help Ace up as he's hurt from the Epic Fail finisher Kevin Steen runs into the ring and moves the Trainers away from Walker and orders the ref to ring the bell and he does. Kevin Kelly: Steen picks Ace up and PACKAGE PILEDRIVER he goes for the pin 1, 2 NO Ace kicks out Ace gets back into action as he's chopping away at Steen's chest and he Irishwhips Steen but Steen reserves and Ace rolls away from Steen who runs into the turnbuckle. Steve Corino: WHOA what a superkick from Ace to Steen Ace gets up to the top rope and Hits the 360 Phoenix Splash he goes for the pin 1, 2, 3. Justin Roberts: Here's your winner Ace Walker. Steve Corino: Whew Ace was almost beaten a few times but it was the 360 Phoenix Splash that got Ace the win. Ace Walker: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF JOHNNY JUMPING PEOPLE NOT LETTING MATCHES FINISH AND THEN ALMOST HURTING MY FORMER TAG PARTNER MATT SYDAL, JOHNNY IF YOUR WATCHING THIS RIGHT NOW I SURE AS HELL HOPE THAT HYDRO BREAKS YOUR NECK CAUSE YOU ARE A EPIC FAIL. Kevin Kelly: Wow that's a message from Ace Walker to Johnny Douglas. *Break video hyping up Border Wars and the main event Last man standing match between Tyler Youngblood and Johnny Epic Douglas for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. (Backstage) The Hardy Boyz get ready for their tag match against ReDRagon but then Kyle and Bobby jump them in the back and hits the Chasing the Dragon (Brain buster side kick combo) and walks away as Trainers and EMTs check on them. Kevin Kelly: I guess we're not going to have our tag team match tonight hope the Hardy Boyz recover in time for their tag team title match as they take on the Number one Contenders ReDRagon. Steve Corino: Me to Kevin but now its time for our Women's match as Jessica Pink takes on Tina Walker the daughter of Ace Walker. *Who's that Girl plays as Jessica Pink walks out to the ring. Justin Roberts: this is a Women's match set for one fall coming to the ring first from Chicago, IL weighing in at 185lbs she is the NWA Women's Champion "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink. Kevin Kelly: Jessica Pink fresh off a win over Rachel Fox again now she's taking on the daughter of Ace Walker. Steve Corino: This will be a match for the ages. *Let it Go plays as Tina Walker walks out and heads to the ring Tina's looking forward to make a in ring debut. Kevin Kelly: Tina Walker daughter of Ace Walker approaches the ring ready to face the NWA Women's Champion Jessica Pink. Steve Corino: Tina is young about 18 she's been waiting for along time to make her debut to NWA: Primetime and showcase her skills. *Ref checks both women's for foreign objects and both women shake hands in sign of respect. (Bell rings) Kevin Kelly: Now let's get the match started, as both women lock up Tina with the hip toss and another one and a armbar Jessica gets to the ropes and Tina breaks the submission. *Fans cheer. Steve Corino: This is what Wrestling is all about, as Jessica goes for the forearm shot and takes Tina down and she gets up and both women are at a stand still as they walk around the ring. Kevin Kelly: That's right the fans love it and we love it and Tina gets in a few good hits onto Jessica Pink as she and her are trading forearm shots and getting up from the mat and she Irish whips Tina into the ropes and tries a hip toss but Tina does a flip and arm drag into the corner as Tina is measuring Pink up and she runs towards her WHOA what a drop kick. Steve Corino: Tina lifts Jessica Pink and WHOA WHAT A BRAIN BUSTER she goes for the pin 1, 2, 3!!! Justin Roberts Here's your Winner Tina Walker. Kevin Kelly: Well it looks like that Tina could be in line for a NWA Women's Title shot in the near future. *Rachel Fox comes running to the ring and starts beating down Tina and Jessica Pink and takes the NWA Women's Title and raises it up in the air. Kevin Kelly: Rachel Fox saying that she's not done with Jessica Pink or the NWA Women's Championship title. Steve Corino: Yeah even after that brutal 3 Stages of Hell match at Respect is Earned, Rachel believes she should be the NWA Women's Champion. Kevin Kelly: Now its time for the Main Event after the actions of Johnny Douglas Mr. Walker has put him in a match against Hydro. Steve Corino: I hope Hydro beats the hell out of Johnny. *Johnny's music plays as he comes out of the curtains as the people in California cheer him. Kevin Kelly: Wow this is weird. Steve Corino: Yeah its weird they're cheering Johnny Douglas. Justin Roberts: This match is set for one fall approaching the ring first from Los Angeles California weighing in at 185lbs Johnny "Epic" Douglas. *Fans cheer Johnny loudly. *Hydro comes out of the curtain and makes his way to the ring to a mix reaction. Justin Roberts: From Bristol, TN weighing in at 225lbs Hydro. Kevin Kelly: Hydro came close to being the number one contender last Episode but was stopped by Desmond Wolfe and Finn Balor, now he's looking to beat Douglas and show him respect. *Ref checks both Wrestlers for foreign Objects Hydro wanted to shake Douglas's hand but he spits in Hydro's face and that set him off and Hydro starts laying in some stiff punches. *Bell Rings Kevin Kelly: And here we go Hydro isn't going take that from Johnny as he lays in some stiff punches and kicks and he backs away from Douglas at the count of 3. Oh Douglas rakes Hydro's eyes and lays in some stiff punches of his own and kicks and a suplex and goes for the pin no Hydro kicks out at 2 1/2. Steve Corino: Johnny is getting frustrated at the Ref that he wasn't able to put Hydro away with a Suplex. *Fans Chant: Douglas 5xs. Kevin Kelly: What is wrong with these people Steve? Steve Corino: I don't have a clue but this is California at least we're not in Philly right now. Kevin Kelly: Hydro getting back into the match with some chops and then sets Johnny up on the top rope and what's he going for WHOA WHAT A SUPERPLEX from the tope rope Hydro crawling to Douglas and he goes for the pin 1, 2 no he kicks out at two. Steve Corino: Hydro slowly picks up Johnny and sets him up for his finisher the cradle piledriver, what Douglas wiggles and puts Hydro in the Piledriver position and turns him up right and then hooks him up into his finisher EPIC FAIL Johnny goes for the pin 1, 2 NO Hydro kicks out at 2 what does Johnny have to do to get Hydro out of the way he hooks him up for NO its Hydro's finisher Hydro wiggles and resets Johnny into the Pile driver position and WHOA what a drop he goes for the pin 1, 2, 3!!! Justin Roberts: Here's your winner Hydro. Kevin Kelly: Well its looks like Hydro got the victory but what a hard fought match by both men not letting up for one second. *Johnny Douglas getting up and hits Hydro with the Epic Fail (Under hook DDT) and raises his hand up in the air as fans give him a mix reaction. Steve Corino: Johnny Douglas is just a sore loser. Kevin Kelly: Well that's it for this Episode of NWA Primetime tune into this Sunday Border Wars as Douglas will attempt to get the NWA World Heavyweight Championship away from Youngblood goodnight and have a safe trip. *Camera fades to Black.